The existing electric vehicles generally use the motor to replace the traditional car engine, the battery is used to replace the fuel tank of the traditional vehicle, the chassis of the electric vehicle only be modified adaptively, the modification is small, and the chassis still uses the mechanical transmission system which has complicated structure and heavy weight, and will consume a lot of electric power from electric vehicle, and the mechanical transmission has energy loss, which would significantly reduce the electricity utilizing efficiency of the electric vehicle.